


got drunk on you (and now im wasted)

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brat, But also they love each other, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, George is a brat, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Some Fluff, Will puts him in his place, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "A brat."The simple answer makes George falter, but his smile doesn't. "And what are you gonna do with me?""Now, my darling," Will grins, "Why would I tell you that?"





	got drunk on you (and now im wasted)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 4am bc i got an idea of bratty george and exasperated will and just ran with it. enjoy

George's submissive side is something Will found a hobby in to find.

George himself, a snippy and quick-witted lad, had a lot of talk in him for someone under 5'8.

Maybe that's what Will liked though - a bit of a challenge. Sassy and out spoken, it was hard to get him to do what you want.

Unless you're his boyfriend.

"Knock it off," He whispers in George's ear, just quiet enough for none of their other friends to hear.

George doesn't halt the way he's rubbing Will's thigh, if anything he creeps a bit higher up. A blanket covers the two and at least everyone else is paying attention to the movie, but Will grits his teeth.

Alex makes a comment on the production quality and Fraser laughs, but Will feels a breath catch in his throat.

George's fingers prod at the elastic of Will's trainers, and out of the corner of his eye he can see the shorter has a smirk growing on his face.

Still under the blanket, Will catches his wrist with a firm hold, hissing "Watch it," in a low voice.

George's wrist goes limp but his stubble-shaded face is still smiling with a devilish shine.

This is a common occurrence; George will be horny and wanting, expecting that the more he teases, the more likely Will is to bend him over the nearest table.

Their first few times sleeping together were slow, passionate, lovely, really - but George began to drop hints.

"You can be a bit rougher," He had said one time, eyes dark with desire.

After a year or so of dating, they'd found a perfect rythm in their sex life. However, that doesn't mean George knows how not to be a little shit.

He'd been working at it all day; strategically bending in front of him, prolonged eye contact, the constant touching. Will is close to his breaking point.

Although, he realizes as he zones out of Alex's background banter, that's exactly what George wants. He wants a reaction from him. He wants to be fought into submission and be made to obey.

Will stretches an arm over George's shoulders, pulling him close so his lips are inches from his ear.

"Make an excuse to go to your bedroom. Undress and wait for me," He says sternly in a hushed tone, relishing the way George inhales sharply.

Within a few short minutes George rises, going on some speel of how he needed to finish editing a video, and leaves.

Will waits a good five minutes to leave, and to his surprise, no one asks him where he's going. Maybe they were too involved in the movie, or Fraser's comments on the characterization.

He opens George's door slowly, shutting it behind him with care. George is undressed like Will had ordered, sitting against his headboard, cock flushed and hard against his stomach.

Will hums, looking him up and down, "Have you been touching yourself, George? How eager."

"Yeah, and?" George smiles, "You're not the boss of me."

Will rolls his eyes, opening George's dresser drawer where he knows his favorite item is sitting rolled up.

He unravels the silk, a red tie sitting on his fingers as he decides his plan. "Give me your wrists," He orders, and George raises an eyebrow.

"Tying my wrists together? How original."

"Shut it or I'll get another one to cover your mouth too," Will says, and that seems to shut the other up.

He wraps it around George's wrists once, twice, and ties a knot to make sure they're binded together. After that, smiles down at George expectantly.

"You know what you are, pet?" Will asks, voice teetering on condescending.

"What?" George asks, quiet and a little teasing.

"A brat."

The simple answer makes George falter, but his smile doesn't. "And what are you gonna do with me?"

"Now, my darling," Will grins, "Why would I tell you that?"

He trails his fingers across George's thigh, mimicking the movements he did earlier.

George shivers, "Gonna punish me?"

His voice is deep and absolutely filthy, but Will feels himself grow hard. He sits beside where he is on the bed and chuckles,

"Now George," He scolds, "You shouldn't talk like that while all your friends are sitting in the living room, just a wall and some hallway between us."

"But-"

"Don't start. I'm the one in charge and it's gonna stay that way."

Will let's his fingers close around George's cock, hearing George choke out a gasp.

"Bastard," George hisses as Will strokes him slowly, leaning over to skin his neck with his lips.

"Careful with your words, remember I have the power here," He laughs before sucking a mark on George's neck, purple and red and so obviously.

He builds a steady pace, thumb rubbing over the head and strokes broad.

"Fuck," George whispers, eyes fluttering closed and lips red from being bitten.

Will knows his boyfriend well. He knows when to slow down, to speed up, when to tighten his grip and when to curl his fingers. He has George unraveling in minutes.

"Will," George says in a soft whisper, muscles tightening.

In a flash, Will pulls his hand away and leaves George confused, back arched off the mattress. His hips twitch, searching for some friction on his cock.

"Will, what the-"

Will bites down on his neck, silencing his pleas.

"I'd advise you to cut the talk if you want to cum tonight."

George whimpers - it's soft and someone else might have missed it, but Will wants to bathe in the sound.

He waits until George's breathing has evened before he touches him again, strokes quick and confident.

"Fucking - Will," he chokes out, wrists straining against the tie.

Will pulls away again and stands, hooking a finger in the gap of the tie and pulling him forward.

"C'mon, on your knees pretty boy."

George obeys with pursed lips, dropping on his knees and letting his hands fall limp.

Will pulls down his joggers and gives his own cock a few pumps, pushing against George's lips. He opens his mouth quickly, jaw slack and moving forward.

"Look at you," Will says as he pushes into his mouth, warmth enveloping him, "Such a pretty toy."

George moans around him and bobs his head, but Will stops him. He laces his fingers in the forest of dark-ginger curls, holding him still.

George looks up at him in confusion so Will answers, "You don't get to make the moves here, you lost that privilage when you decided to tease me today," He says, tightening his hold on the locks. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

George moans again in desperation and his eyes glaze over with want. Will pushes in and out of his mouth, going farther every time.

He's always had an interesting fixation on sucking Will off; but as he looks at him now, eyes hooded and pink lips pulled around him, Will thinks he's in his element.

He chokes and sputters slightly but he takes every inch in anyway, tears welling in his eyes. Will thinks he's intoxicated with the way George moans around him.

Eventually though, when he feels himself getting close, he has to pull him back by his hair.

George licks his lips and it takes him a moment to look less dazed, but he staggers onto his feet.

Will coaxes George's gaze upwards so he can press a kiss to his lips, pulling away to smile softly. "On your back now."

George lays down and glares at him slightly, "Are you gonna fuck me or just not let me cum?"

Will feels the corner of his mouth twitch upwards and pushes George's legs open, fingers curling around his cock again. "Strong words for someone who's still tied up and hard."

George smiles at that, leaning up to toss his bound-wrists over Will's neck to pull him closer. "You know I love you, yeah?"

Will feels a flutter in his chest at the odd softness in his words. "I love you too, melt," he says, kissing him again. "_Now_ I'm gonna fuck you, okay?"

George's face flushes pink and he laughs, watching Will slick his fingers with the lube from the bedside table. He prepares him nice and slow and George, arms still around his neck, tries to be quiet with his desperate noises.

"Remember all our friends are still over," he reminds him, "What if they heard you whimpering like a slut?"

George let's out a breathy moan, "You're an arsehole you know that? Absolute bellend."

Will curls his fingers and grins at the way he gasps. "That's what I thought."

He pulls out his fingers and wipes them harshly on the duvet, blindly searching for a condom.

He finds it and rolls it on, careful to make his movements slow, almost torture for the other.

"Now you don't cum until I tell you, okay?"

"Yeah," He agrees, but Will waits. "Yes _sir_."

Will smiles approvingly, making sure he has enough lube on when he pushes in. George let's out a moan and has to bite his lip to keep quiet, burrying his head in Will's neck.

"Can't talk so much shit when I'm fucking you, huh? No witty come backs?"

"No," He stutters, bucking his hips with every thrust.

Will touches him again, getting a good pace of fucking him and letting his fingers graze over his skin, jacking him off quickly.

George swears into his skin, blunt nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"God, Will m'close - been close for ages can I _please_ cum?" He begs, and Will is almost in disbelief at how easy that was.

"Not yet," he says, and though George groans in protest, he obeys.

It takes a while but eventually George is against the mattress, hair slick to his forehead and eyes scrunches closed. "Please..." He trails off.

They have a safe word, and George knows it, but he doesn't use it because he relishes every second of torture. Loves every minutes he's being denied.

Will uses both hands to pin down his wrists and hips, fucking him hard and slow.

"Go ahead," Will says, and it only takes a few more thrusts before George is cumming ropes on to his stomach and chest.

He looks gorgeous, a soft blush spread over his shoulders and face, eyes glazed with pleasure and chest rising and falling quickly.

Will finishes then, letting quiet moans escape himself. George, overstimulated and fucked out, can only manage a few soft whimpers.

Will pulls out as carefully as he can, discarding the condom and using a tissue on George's desk to clean up his torso, leaving kisses across his frame.

"Lemme get the restraints," Will mutters, untying the silk and letting it fall to the floor.

His wrists are rubbed raw and a vibrant pink and Will rubs them softly, "Sorry about that love."

"No problem," George says gently. "I don't mind it at all."

He sits up, a bit more consious now, and rubs his neck.

"That's gonna last," Will comments, fingers tracing over the hickey.

George sighs, "Gonna get a lot of comments on that one," he says, but Will knows he likes that too.

Will runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, kissing his lips softly and smiling.

They get their clothes back on and lay down, but when that hear laughter from the living room George clutches his chest.

"Bloody forgot people were over!" He laughs, hiding in Will's chest. "How long has it been?"

Will checks his phone, "Anywhere between fifteen minutes and an hour."

"That's a big margain," George grins.

"I was paying more attention to you, mate."

"Sorry," He replies with a cheeky smile, "We should probably go see our friends."

And so they do, and immediately regret it.

"Woaaaah!" James laughs, finger immediately raising to George's neck.

James, Alex, Fraser, and Aria all share laughter at the embarrassed boys.

"When you said movie night George, I didn't think it was THAT kind of movie," Fraser teases.

George covers the hickey and wrinkles his nose, other hand still finding it's way to Will's to intertwine their fingers.

Their friends jest but turn back to the second movie that night soon enough, and the boyfriend's settle back on the couch.

George under Will's arm, fingers laced, loved up and tired from sex.

George's submissive side is something Will found a hobby in to find, but everyday it got a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me how u feel about this/kudos/whatever ily


End file.
